


Drooped Ears

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Gay Parents, Kidnapping, M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: The neko daughter of two gay kings is kidnapped during a summer vacation in L.A





	Drooped Ears

One spring day in London, a neko princess was born.


End file.
